Night Time Predators
by Dark0Maiden
Summary: Kagome realizes her new found emotions towards Inuyasha are not love anymore. After she decides to take her life back into her own hands she is cursed by an evil priestess and this curse happens to effect a certain Ice-Princes life. She must rediscover a strength she had forgotten. This story is a story of battles, curses, friendship and new love. Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey so sorry that it has been forever since I last wrote. I am re-writing this whole story and I have the outline already written. I will try to post on a regular schedule but I make no promise. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome's Pov.

I really hope that I made the right choice to stay in the past. It has been a few months since I decided to stay. I had gotten nothing but bruises, and scratches to show for it. I had given up my high school uniform for the priestess garb Kikyou often wore, and my yellow backpack for a red sack sort of thing. Inuyasha, and I have been wondering all over the place for no real reason but to wonder, I guess. Sango and Miroku had settled down after the jewel was completed, they are currently in Sango's old village from what I remember. I wanted that, I wanted to settle down just me and Inuyasha forever, but he had different thoughts on that matter. I miss my family, but there was no life for me over there. I spent so much of my time here that I didn't really have a life there anymore. I was just barely able to graduate. My friends were estranged to me, it was like I didn't even know them.

"Hey, can you hear me I am speaking to you!" Inuyasha yelled at me his eyes almost burning holes in my face as I looked up to face him.

"Yes! I can hear you I was just lost in thought. Now, what do you want?" I replied. Man, these days he knew just how to get under my skin. It was almost like he was different somehow changed. I don't like it.

"I am going to go hunting stay here while I go." Inuyasha said his voice was low and gruff. Without me even giving him a reply he turned around and left me there.

"Well I guess I better get a fire going." I said outloud. I like to talk to myself it makes me feel a bit more sane. I looked around and took note of the area around me. We were still in the woods, the ground was covered in moss. There were pine and oaks that surrounded a small clearing, big enough to fit a school bus. The undergrowth was just a bunch of ferns, dogwood and some other shrubs I didn't remember the name for. I looked around the clearing for some kindling, and some bigger logs. I had almost enough wood for a fire when I suddenly tripped and almost fell face first onto the ground, my hands and knees breaking to fall. The wood I had gathered was laying out all around me. "What the knick-knack was that?" I looked to see what appeared to be a bow of sorts. I picked myself up, dusted off, and turned around to get a better look at the bow. It was old, very old it was half in the ground and half out, causing me to trip. I reached out to grab it, and I was surprised it was easy to pull out. It kind of felt like the part from Camelot where King Arthur draws the holy sword. As I moved it closer to my face I saw that it had strange carvings on it. It looked to be some old language that I couldn't read. I wonder how well it shoots? I reached behind my head into my quiver for an…..

"What the hell is that?" I heard a voice say. I turned around startled. Oh, it was just Inuyasha.

"Oh, you scared me. I tripped over it, it appears to be a old bow." I said as I took notice of the wild boar that was on the ground beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now where's the fire?" He asked in a tone that I did not like.

"I was just going to get it going." I said as I re-gathered the stuff I had dropped. Inuyasha began to butcher the dead animal, as I went about making the fire. Once I had a steady fire going, Inuyasha was ready to go with cooking the meat. "Pass me the meat." I said to Inuyasha. He seemed distracted by something or someone. I could tell that Inuyasha still had his heart on Kikyo It hurt and as much as I wanted to marry him, I knew his heart belonged to another. He then realized I had spoken to me and passed me the meat solemnly. I began to cook it along with some rice. The food was done and we ate in silence, both of us just staring at the fire. He gave me his dishes, and said a quiet goodnight. He hopped into a tree, and I think fell asleep. I cleaned up real quick and watched as the fire slowly turned into nothing but embers. I love to watch fires, it seemed like a dance to me. It was really beautiful. After the fire was out I pulled out a blanket from my sack as I put the dishes away. I laid it out, and stared at the stars. I listened to the sounds of the critters that were making almost like a lullaby sound. It soon then lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I am in a very good mood I had one review from a very lovely person by the pe-name of judzea, thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to all of you who have read to this point. I love you all also I am thinking I need to change the summary. Just wanted to let you know, name will stay the same however. Well hope you enjoy what I have in store for you people or aliens whatever you want.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome's Pov.

Morning came sooner than I thought. The dew was still fresh on the grass, and leaves. Everything was glistening, sparkling like little diamonds. The air was crisp, it was refreshing almost like when on a hot day when a cooling breeze passes by you. It was a moment of clarity for me. I sat up and looked at the sleeping Inuyasha in the tree. I loved him, yes but key word is _loved,_ past tense. It was an emotion I had once felt towards a person. I don't know why it has taken me so long to realize, and let me tell you it feels good. Yesterday was a day, and today is my time. I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. It was like at I had opened a damn and let the rivers flow again. I got up and stretched, I started to clean up. I slowly took my time doing this, I had all the time in the world. I rolled up the blanket and neatly placed it in my red sack. Once all this was done I decided to go for a walk. I walked away from the campsite heading east. The sun was slowly rising to peak through the trees. The trees looked a brilliant green and brown combination. The dark undergrowth also looked to have brightened up from last night. The grass and rock crunched under my feet as I took steps. I felt like dancing, I felt free. Four years of yearning and pining after one person, washed away. So, today I think that I am going to tell Inuyasha that I want to travel separate from him. You know what I should write a book of my travels. Let others know of my tale, that would be cool. I turned back west, and headed back to the campsite. I burst out into the opening, Inuyasha was just waking up. He was inspecting his sword by last night's fire pit. Deep breath, I can do this.

"Inuyasha, I have something I want to tell you." My voice sounded different that I remember it.

"What is it?" He asked not looking up from his sword.

"I want to travel on my own." I said, fists clenched.

"You do? Since when?" He asked, this time looking up at me.

"I do and think I have always wanted to." I said walking a little bit closer towards him.

"Well I don't think you should, you are still weak." He said looking back down at his sword.

"I am not too weak, I have trained. I am stronger than you." I said.

He scoffed, "You are not stronger than me. I mean come on a little girl like you stronger than a man like me."

This poked at a part of my 21st century personality, I swallowed that emotion down to keep a cool head. "I am stronger than you, and I will travel on my own. With or without your blessings." After I said this he stood up, and gave me a look I have never seen. His body was rigid and tense. Something was wrong.

"You are too weak, I am the only one who is strong enough to protect you." He said, I could feel a darker energy pooling around him.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down something is wrong." I put my hands out and made motions that hopefully would calm him down. However this did not seem to work.

"Calm? I am calm!" He yelled at me, something was terribly wrong. This was not Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it, this is not you!" I shouted back.

"Scared are you? This is me, this is my power." He said, his eyes growing dark. His nails elongated, teeth sharpened, and humanity disappeared. I prepared myself for what would come next. His body moved swiftly into a battle stance, he was out for blood now. How the hell it came to this I have no idea. He charged at me claws bared I dodged. It almost seems like he was in demon form, but his eyes are pure black not red. I kept dodging his attacks, each one getting closer to my face than the last. I couldn't purify him, that would kill him. "Don't want to fight your precious Inuyasha, huh?" I heard someone say, Inuyasha's lips moved but the voice was not that of his own. Shit! I knew what was going on, it was a dark priestesses.

"God damn." I said outloud, Inuyasha stopped attacking me. I waited in anticipation, my body just breaking into a light sweat. The world seemed to have lost it former glimmer I had known earlier. It looked dark and harsh, I needed to get out of here. I needed to figure out what was going on. I turned tail and ran west. I never stopped I just kept running, but it seemed like I could not shake off the feeling of darkness. The trees blurred past me as I ran, my vision was only focused on the path ahead of me. I burst past the tree line and came upon a field , I put my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. The field was that of a rice field, there were dirt roads that criss-crossed between the rice paddies. It seemed to go on till the horizon, the sun and sky reflecting on the water's surface. It almost looked like another plane of existence but the feeling of darkness behind me reminded me of the plane of existence I was on. I turned around just in time to see the sharp gleam of a knife. I felt something cold on my stomach, I looked up to see a beautiful woman's face. Her skin was that of the moon, eyes of the darkest night, lips of the palest rose, and hair of bluest sea. I saw her face twist into a deliciously evil smile.

She whispered in a low and melodic voice, "Let it be known that I, Yami the Dark Priestess curse you, Kagome Priestess of the Jewel." Then she disappeared, I fell to the ground.

My knees dug into the dirt. I looked around I saw nothing but the forest, and trees. A curse huh? Well that will be easy to get rid of, all I need is my powers. I summoned a bit of my power and spoke. "This curse shall hold no power over me." Nothing happened, Kaede had taught me how to deal with curses. This should work! "This curse shall hold no power over me." Nothing. "This curse shall hold no power over me!" I screamed out, using all the power I could. The very ground even shook, the trees swayed and the water rippled. My arms fell to the ground, as did the rest of my body. I laid there, breathing. The world moved along, not affected by me. The sun moved across the sky, and the wind blew past me. My body was tired and cold I couldn't move. I couldn't move! My body was not listening to me. I screamed at my limbs to move, to do something. But here I lay, my breath reminding me I was still alive. I needed to get out of here. I used what little power I had to move my body. I stood up, pain shooting through my whole body like an electric bolt. My arms laid limp at my side as I staggered forward. I couldn't even think of the direction I was heading in all I knew was I was moving forward. One step after another, then another, and another. I walked till sundown, how long had I lain on the ground? My legs could not carry me any further, I collapsed to the ground. The sun was setting, it looked so pretty. It was orange, pink, blue, purple, and a vibrant red. I have never seen one like it, not even pictures like it. The mix of colours were reflecting on the rice paddies watery surface. It gave it this image of seeing the world upside and right side up. My mom liked sunsets. She always said 'It is the world showing us how she loves us and is wishing us goodnight.' The world was wishing me goodnight and saying she loves me. I smiled, it had been awhile since I thought of my mother. I wonder why I was thinking of her now. The world seemed so peaceful in this moment, I wish that it would never end. The sun slowly went behind the earth, and the moon was casting a pale glow on me. Fireflies came out of hiding and started to dance in the sky. Other critters also started to wake up, creating an arrangement of music. I felt the need to sing, so I sang.

Third Person's Pov

Someone sat in the tree only a few meters away from Kagome's body. They heard her sweet and soft voice. It was carried on the wind, all the animals quieted and listened.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son_

The fireflies danced with the Kagome's voice. The man in the tree sat further into the tree listening to her voice. It soothed him as no other had.

 _If this is to end in fire_  
 _Then we should all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
 _Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
 _The mountain side_

She sang with such passion, her voice dancing like a fire burning in the night. Casting a light on anything and anyone who was near.

 _And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
 _Calling out father, oh_  
 _Prepare as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn over_  
 _The mountain side_

Wind blew through the trees, adding to the music. The fireflies flew over the rice paddies lighting the water.

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_

Her story was that of loss and happiness.

 _Oh, should my people fall in  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

The whole world sang with her as she sang. Her voice became almost too powerful for the man in the tree to listen to.

 _Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me_

The man sat, he had fought many a battle and had lost many a comrades. He felt something stir within him

 _And if the night is burning_  
 _I will cover my eyes_  
 _For if the dark returns then_  
 _My brothers will die_  
 _And as the sky is falling down_  
 _It crashed into this lonely town_  
 _And with that shadow upon the ground_  
 _I hear my people screaming out_

The man's own voice began to sing upon it's own accord. Their voices joined along with the very earth.

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_

The world held its breath as she sang these last few notes.

 _I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

The last note carried on the wind, the world was at peace. The man was also at peace, he had not felt peace since he was a young pup. He sat for a moment before swiftly disappearing into the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The song I used was I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. See you next time! ~Dark0Maiden


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV.

Agh, what happened. My skin felt on fire, and my blood like icy rivers. I opened my eyes, there was a warm glow lighting up the ceiling. To my right there was a wooden wall, and to my left there was a fireplace as well as the door. It was a small but, it resembled Kaede's, it had that homey feel to it. I sat up, clutching my side to reduce the pain I felt in my ribs. How long had I been out? I thought I was dead for sure, somebody must have helped me. I looked around again, in search of my red bag. I saw it resting right beside me within grabbing reach. I then looked into the light of the fire, and let my thoughts run loose. I knew it was rude but I needed to leave, I need to find out more about this curse. I tested out my muscles, first I flexed my fingers then my toes. I moved both arms in circles, okay note to self don't move arms too much. Then my legs, they seemed fine just a bit sore. I grabbed my bag and placed it on my back and moved onto the next challenge, standing up. I am sitting upright so it should be easy to get up, all I need is to get stable on my legs. Simple enough, just stand up. Well to me it seemed like there was a thousand bricks on my back. I sat for a moment just willing my body to move, I was already breaking a sweat. I placed my arms on each side of my body. Slowly my legs moved underneath my body, and with a grunt my legs bent then straightened. My right hand was supporting half my weight on the wall, I felt dizzy The world was moving too fast and my body couldn't keep up, or I was moving too fast and the world couldn't keep up. Either way it caused my brain to hurt. I need to keep moving, or else I would fall down. I walked along the wall, moving my hand as well with my body, my other hand still clutching my ribs. It took me awhile but I made it to the door. I pulled back the blinds to reveal the noon sunlight. My vision blurred, but all I saw was the light. Then shapes and colours, after a few minutes I was able to see the world clearly again. There was a slight pain at my temple, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I let go of the wall, testing out my balance. I could walk without the help of a wall, but not for to long. It was a small grass clearing, the trees about 10 feet away. I stumbled out towards the tree line, my feet seemed to know where I was suppose to be. My feet carried me through the forest, my eyes scanned for any potential threats. All I saw was a rabbit, a few birds and quite a few bugs. Trees passed by me never really differing from each other. I had no idea where I was, in all my travels I had never seen this place. I must be in the Western territory, Sesshomaru's territory. I must have been walking for about fifteen minutes and I was already feeling tired. This was going to be a long day.

I kept on walking in search of something, that something I have no idea what it is. Hopefully I will know what it is when I find it. Minutes soon turned into hours and soon the light turned to dusk. I needed to find shelter for the night, a cave would do nicely. After about twenty minutes of wandering looking for a cave, I decided to settle for a small clearing by a creek. I sat down on the edge of the creek side, I submerged my hands into the cold crystal water. I splashed it onto my face, it sent a small chill down my body and helped cool the burning sensation on my skin. I pulled my pack from my back and placed it on the ground beside my right hand. I rummaged around until I found a small pouch of herbs, peppermint to be more specific. These will do nicely to calm the pounding in my head. I placed a few of the leaves into the water and rubbed them around the outline of my face. The sweet swell washed over me and my whole body relaxed. I sat for a few minutes just listening to the pounding of my heart. I could hear it in my head, it sounded like hundreds of soldiers marching off to battle. When I was little this sound scared me but now it calmed me. Funny how things turn out that way, one moment we are afraid of it then the next moment it calms us. My body sent a shiver to remind my mind that night was coming. I reached again into my red sack of wonders and pulled out a blanket. It was warm and soft, I wrapped it around my body. My shivering stopped almost immediately I laid down by the creek. I listened to it flow past me. The birds had all gone to sleep while the fireflies awoke. They danced with the wind, and played with each other. The insects of the forest sung a sweet song. Soon my mind could no longer keep up with everything, I slept one of the most restful nights in my life.

A.N. Hello my lovely people, so sorry for the long wait. Hope this is enough for now. Oh yea and sorry if some of the words have no spacing between them. The computer I am using does not have a very good space bar. Also if you a curious while I write I listen to music so the song I listened to today is _'Howling At The Moon'_ by _Milow,_ it is a really nice song hope you listen to it, it is one of my new I hope to see you soon. Have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's Pov.**

"Ahhhhhhh!" A searing pain tore through my chest. My eyes flutter open, and there right in front of me is Sesshomaru. He's on his knees, his eyes are bleeding red. Anguish rolled off him, like a tsunami. He let out another scream this time louder and longer. His hands were bloody, his clothes and hair disheveled. His screaming stopped, suddenly it was too quiet. Then in a low voice he spoke "Kagome, live."

My body flung forward, my breathing came out in short bursts. My eyes scanned the clearing, nothing. No one was there but the animals and me. It was a dream, just a strange dream. The morning sun burned my eyes. My blanket was twisted around my legs. I used the heel of my hands to rub my eyes. Another day and I am still alive. There was a curse hanging over me, of course but hey, I am still alive. The curse, I had almost forgotten about it with the whole being stabbed part. Yami's words floated in my head over and over as I tried to make sense of them, 'Let it be known that I, Yami the Dark Priestess curse you, Kagome Priestess of the Jewel.' What did it mean? I don't remember running into her before, so why does she have a problem with me? I sat there thinking.

"Ahh! Where is that bow?" I said out loud. Maybe that has something to do with this. I moved to find my red pack, however that was a little too fast for my fresh wound. Pain tore through my abdomen, my hands eased the pain. "In, out, in, out" My breathing copied that of my words. Slow breaths in and out. Once the pain had numbed a bit I was able to move again. My eyes scanned the clearing looking for my pack, it laid a meter away from me to the right. Just out of reach. I reached for it with my left hand.

"Need a hand?" A voice spoke, while I screamed.

"What the heck!?" My voice was shrill, and high pitched.

"Hey, what are you screaming for?" The voice spoke again. I looked in the direction of the voice and found not one but two people standing there. They both wore a hakama and gi, with a long haori that reached the middle of their thighs. One in white and the other in black.

"There you go again, fool!" The one in white said. The were both demonesses, the marking on their faces said so. They had two magenta stripes on their cheeks and a pinkish lotus on their foreheads. However that was all they had common. The one in white had white shoulder length hair that framed her face beautifully and golden eyes. She looked like Sesshomaru, the one in black had long black hair, braided until it reached where her haori reached. She also had deep purple eyes.

"It was your idea to talk to her." The one in black spoke, she crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

They continued to banter back and forth. While they did so, I reached for my bow again. Once it was in my hands my eyes scanned the clearing. They stood behind where my head had been. The creek was just a bit further to my right. I stood up as steady as I could, notching an arrow made out of my purification powers, and drawing the string back. I turned to face the two demonesses who had yet to realise I was standing.

"Who are you?" I said in a demanding voice, my side was slowly heating up. They turned to face me. Their eyes widened as the saw my arrow, swirling with blue tendrils. They put their hands in the air.

"Hey, it's ok we won't hurt you." The one in black said in a low voice. Their eyes shifted to look at each other then back to me.

I took a step forward, "That is not what I asked." My power was draining, my body started to lightly shake with exhaustion.

"You're bleeding." The one in the black said, concern rolling off her.

"Answer me!" I screamed, the ground was beginning to sway.

"I am Teyla," The one in white said, "and this is Aylin." she said motioning to the one in black. (A.N. it is pronounced Tea-la and A-lin)

"What do you want with me?" I kept my arrow pointed straight at them. There was a thunderstorm going on in my head as my body shock with great force.

"We want to help, you're injured." Aylin said, she slowly tried to move forward. I kept my eyes on her and only allowed her to come just out of reach.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked, they had no reason to help me. I dropped to my knees, the bow being my only support from face-planting. Aylin swooped in, her arms holding my shoulders.

"We can talk later but first you must rest." Aylin said, she slid her hands under my knees and back. She carried me bridal style. "Teyla, grab her stuff. It is time to go."

"Yes, we must pay a visit to our dear cousin." Teyla said. That was all I heard before my mind was consumed by the raging storm that was going on inside.

 **Third Person Pov.**

Once Aylin and Teyla had gathered everything up, they set off. They used their youkai clouds to travel faster.

"I didn't think she would be able to move." Aylin said, she settled Kagome in her arms so that the wind wasn't hitting her face.

"Me either, who in their right mind leaves a perfectly good hut to sleep in the forest. Especially when they are injured?" Teyla asked, she looked at Kagome's sleeping form and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I don't know sister, I don't know." Aylin whispered, she too was curious about the miko in her arms.

"Well whatever her reason is I am glad we helped her. She will make a strong ally." Teyla said, they had both felt her power. She, who was weakened threatened them with tremendous force. "Now what do you think our dear, dear cousin will think of her?" There was a gleam in her eyes as she spoke. Aylin looked over at her sister and recognized that look.

"I think he will be thrilled." Aylin said, mirth lining her voice. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

 **A.N.** Sorry for not updating till now, I don't know what happened. I hope that this is enough for now. To all of those who read this before I started doing this big rewrite, I changed the way Aylin and Teyla looked like because this look makes more sense. Thank-you for reading, Happy Holidays.


End file.
